


Fostering Disfavor

by swampslip



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega/Omega, Other, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, transmasc arthur maxson, transmasc preston garvey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampslip/pseuds/swampslip
Summary: “Maxson, you got anyone to…?”“No,” Arthur says hoarsely, “No, no one knows.”“Except me.”“Yeah,” Arthur presses his lips together and clenches the fist tighter around the neck of the bottle, whispering as he grinds against the glass, “Sorry.”“I would’ve never… Though I guess that’s the point,” Preston says quietly, swallows thickly, “Can you go back to the ship?”“I- They’d know, immediately, if I came in smelling like-”“What if you used me?”“… What?”“Pretend it’s me,” Preston says quietly, stepping closer, “Like I’m the one in heat, and you’re the one helping me.”
Relationships: Preston Garvey/Arthur Maxson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Munchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchy/gifts).



> hi hello since this is a new fandom for me i wanna put a disclaimer, i'm trans and i write a/b/o in a way that strays from the typical transphobia usually found in a/b/o  
> omega are all AFAB, alpha are all AMAB but transness is common and accepted, beta can be of any assigned gender and any owned gender, including intersex identities  
> for this fic in particular both of them are transmasc  
> crotch, slit, hole, dick are used for Arthur in this first chapter  
> this is also written as both of them having access to an in-world equivalent of T and top 
> 
> munchy did art for this by the way and I'm feral [it's here](https://twitter.com/NSFMunchy/status/1325653652384735233?s=20)
> 
> also this is technically an alternate version of how preston finds arthur in my fic [Loose Lips Sink Welsh Ships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985616) where preston finds arthur down on the ground in a bar, post blind-betrayal, drunk but munchy drew [this](https://m-u-n-c-h-y.tumblr.com/post/630909923664986112/this-piece-was-done-for-providentialeyes-who-is) which was unreasonably horny and i had to write something to match lmao

“… Elder Maxson?”

Arthur presses the side of his hand more firmly to his mouth to stop any embarrassing sounds from escaping as he lifts his hazy eyes to look at the source of the voice. 

The Minuteman. Garvey.

Preston. Omega. Safe.

Arthur drops his chin again to protect his neck on instinct and presses the cold bottle against the crotch of his pants. 

“… Oh,” Preston says quietly and despite common sense having thoroughly vacated his mind Arthur realizes what that ‘Oh’ means.

“Don’t,” Arthur whispers.

“What?”

“Don’t tell.”

“No,” Preston says quickly, “No, I won’t… Why are you-?”

“Missed the window,” Arthur says shakily, “I think.”

“Suppressants?”

Arthur nods roughly and presses the bottle harder between his legs before tensing, stilling himself, wrangling back in his self-control.

“Do- _Man,”_ Preston says quietly, “You should not be out here.”

“I know,” Arthur whispers, “Just- It- I panicked.”

Preston blinks at him for a moment then makes a small sound of disbelief and annoyance. 

Arthur tenses harder, a piercing sense of shame in his gut as Preston looks up the alley they’re both shadowed in. 

“Maxson, you got anyone to…?”

“No,” Arthur says hoarsely, “No, no one knows.”

“Except me.”

“Yeah,” Arthur presses his lips together and clenches the fist tighter around the neck of the bottle, whispering as he grinds against the glass, “Sorry.”

“I would’ve never… Though I guess that’s the point,” Preston says quietly, swallows thickly, “Can you go back to the ship?”

“I- They’d know, immediately, if I came in smelling like-”

“What if you used me?”

“… What?”

“Pretend it’s me,” Preston says quietly, stepping closer, “Like I’m the one in heat, and you’re the one helping me.”

“You sure?” Arthur whispers, “It’ll… Your reputation-”

“My reputation?” Preston barks a laugh and shakes his head, “You think I care?”

“You should. You’re an important figure in-”

“I don’t,” Preston cuts in quietly, “Not like you _have to.”_

Arthur studies the older man for a moment then slowly nods. 

“Alright, let’s get you out of here.”

\--

No one says anything but the stares speak louder than words. 

Preston keeps his eyes low and pretends to be embarrassed, clinging onto Arthur to disguise how he’s half-carrying the younger man.

Arthur separates from him almost immediately upon entering the Elder’s rooms, stumbling away and catching himself on a table in the middle of the room. 

“So…” Preston hesitates and side steps the younger man, feeling a churning of warmth in his own gut.

“I have a debt to you,” Arthur says hoarsely. 

“No,” Preston says quickly, “No, no, no.”

“Colonel-”

“No- Just-” Preston lifts his hands up and makes a rough gesture, “Hold on.”

Arthur seems a bit calmer, watching him with tired eyes. 

Shame lurking under the more obvious arousal.

"I volunteered," Preston says after a moment of silence.

"They're going to think we…"

"Yeah."

"You're fine with that?" Arthur shifts, squirms, grips the edge of the table.

"I… I am?"

"You can leave," Arthur whispers, "If you change your mind."

Preston grimaces, looking off to the side and then back at the younger. 

"Why would you help me?"

"You need it."

"You hate me," Arthur says, "Us. You're not amicable, you're cooperative."

"I do not hate you," Preston says slowly, "I feel a lot of things towards you. Hate isn't one of those things."

Arthur swallows and squirms again, exhaling shakily as his hips tilt in search of stimulation. 

"If I leave, they'll _know."_

"Yes," Arthur says weakly.

"... If I stay?"

"Do- Are you-?" Arthur clears his throat and grips the edge of the table tighter, "I don't know."

"How do you normally deal with them?"

"Suppression."

"Oh- _Oh_ , you just-" Preston blinks at the younger man, "All of 'em?"

"There's no time… Or privacy, really," Arthur whispers, "It wasn't safe to."

"Uh," Preston shuffles his weight, "That mean you've never-?"

"No."

"I see."

Arthur's toes curl in his boots and he rubs his legs together hoping for some relief but the denim is too loose around his crotch to cause any friction. 

"Is… You can- If you want me to… I don't know, to look away or something-"

"I-" Arthur drags his teeth over his lower lip and presses his legs together harder as he feels slick leaking out of himself, "I'm not sure."

"... Okay."

"I mean I don't really…" Arthur gestures at his lower half, "If I did, Alphas could smell it on me, would interrogate me about who I was seeing so I just…"

"Uh-huh," Preston says slowly and chews on his inner cheek in thought, "Would you want-"

Preston stops himself, remembers who he's standing across from and studies Arthur carefully. 

The younger finally lifts his eyes, meets his gaze curiously. 

"Yeah," Preston breathes out softly, "You know what I'm suggesting, don't you?" 

"Please?" Arthur asks hoarsely.

Preston takes the three steps closer until he's in Arthur's space.

Arthur's hands find his shoulders, grip tightly.

"Tell me," Preston murmurs, "If you aren't alright with anything."

Arthur starts to speak but the sound breaks, crumbles into a small, needful sound. 

"Just let me help you," Preston tucks his face into Arthur's neck and lightly rubs his cheek over the younger's claiming mark. 

He knows it won't be the same as an Alpha, but it's more than nothing, and the choked sound Arthur makes before pressing closer urges him on. 

Arthur's legs part to let him between them and Preston pins the younger to the table. 

"I owe you," Arthur whispers shakily. 

"Not everything's a debt," Preston mutters and slips his hand between the younger's thighs, pressing in on the denim, "You don't."

"Garvey- I-" The younger gasps and digs his fingers into Preston's coat, tugging at it and rocking his hips against the older's touch.

"Anything you know you like?"

"... No," Arthur says roughly.

Preston hums but doesn't entirely believe it, rubs his cheek against the younger's neck as he works Arthur's jeans open. 

The younger groans brokenly as Preston's fingers dip into the wet heat of his slit, clinging to the older man. 

Preston hushes him gently, feels himself warming through as he gathers slick on his fingertips from Arthur's hole and drags it up to the younger's dick. 

"Oh- Ah-" Arthur bites down hard on his lower lip and rocks his hips against the touch, his hands sliding down Preston's back, gripping and trembling. 

"Good?" 

"Yeah- Yes," Arthur manages shakily, "Sorry."

"Why?" 

"Can't… Can't think."

"If you can talk you can think," Preston jokes, then slides his fingers further back, pushing into Arthur's hole, "You don't need to think, though."

Arthur lets go of him and leans back on his hands heavily, hips twitching as Preston's fingers start to pump in and out.

"G-" Arthur grits his teeth against a groan and lets his head fall back, humming weakly and squirming as Preston adds another finger, "Damn."

"Do you have anything?" Preston whispers, "For heats?" 

"Yes- No," Arthur shakes his head and bites a groan in half, "No."

"Are you lying?" Preston asks slowly, somewhat amused by the poor attempt, crooking his fingers, "You got something?"

"Never used it- I- Ah-"

"So, you do." 

"Yes," Arthur whispers. 

"Fake knot?" 

Arthur makes a rough noise of embarrassment and clenches around Preston's fingers. 

"Do you want to use it now?" 

“… Yes,” Arthur says and gasps when Preston’s thumb grinds against his dick, “Please.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again slit, hole, dick used for arthur  
> nub is used for preston and he's wearing a strap that is referred to as either a fake cock, knot, toy or 'the cock'

Preston watches Arthur move around the room on shaky legs, ducking under his bed and reaching far back. 

He pulls out a box and sets it on top of the bed, leaning over it heavily for a moment then opening it and pulling out a cloth-wrapped bundle. 

“Bring it here,” Preston says gently and Arthur makes a weak sound, coming back over only to press in close, hiding his face in Preston’s neck and whining. 

Preston swallows and grabs the bundle, setting it on the table then grabbing Arthur’s waist and guiding the younger man back up onto the table, having him lay back. 

He keeps one hand on Arthur’s thigh, just because the younger seems to need the contact, as he unfolds the cloth and blinks in surprise. 

“There’s a harness,” Preston says hoarsely. 

“Yes,” Arthur whispers and Preston looks up to see Arthur’s eyes shut tight, cheeks darkening again, the flush crawling down his chest to the messy open collar of his shirt. 

“Did… Did you buy this?”

“Yeah,” Arthur says shakily and squirms, his legs squeezing Preston’s hips. 

“For yourself to wear or-?”

“No, it-” Arthur swallows loudly and covers his face, “It was impulsive.”

“… You never used it?”

“I wanted- It was-” Arthur clears his throat shakily and his thigh flexes under Preston’s hand, “There was someone specific- Like I said, it was impulsive.”

“… Would you want me to-?” Preston asks breathily, looking down at the toy, seeing the mechanisms of the expanding knot at the base. 

“Yes,” Arthur gasps and his hips tilt towards the older man, _“Please.”_

Preston sets the toy down on the table and moves his hands to Arthur’s waistband, tugging the jeans down. 

Arthur eagerly helps him, kicking them off and sliding off his underwear as well, sitting on the edge of the table in just the flannel shirt, slick shining on his thighs. 

“Damn,” Preston says quietly and he knows he’s staring, can tell as Arthur starts to fidget, shying in on himself and gripping the edge of the table, “Sorry- You-”

Arthur shifts and moves one hand under the flannel, cupping himself where Preston can’t see but he hears the slick and friction and it makes him burn. 

“I’m surprised,” Preston says hoarsely, “That you’ve never- You look so…”

“You don’t have to flatter me,” Arthur says shakily, makes a small sound at something he does to himself behind the flannel, “You’re not an Alpha.”

“I’m not,” Preston whispers. 

“I… I like _that,”_ Arthur whispers, barely more than air, brows furrowing as he whines quietly, “Please.”

Preston shrugs his coat and starts shedding layers, piling them on a nearby cabinet until he’s bare, stepping back between Arthur’s legs. 

Arthur’s picked up the toy, is holding it awkwardly, some of his hair is hanging down in his face and he looks at Preston. 

“Help me put it on,” Preston murmurs and Arthur’s on him, following the order instantly, helping buckle the straps and stealing touches over Preston’s hips and arms. 

Preston swallows, looking down at himself with a cock, and Arthur’s lingering touch, fingers trembling as they stay on the head of it. 

Arthur pulls back, sits back, and stares at him. 

“Fits perfect,” Preston says slowly. 

“It does,” Arthur says and it’s shaky. 

“You still want this?”

 _“Yes,”_ Arthur says and it’s almost a whine, grabbing at Preston and the older man huffs a small laugh as he’s pulled closer. 

The laugh dies out when Arthur’s face shoves into his neck and rubs against his claiming spot. 

Preston’s hands settle on Arthur’s thighs and squeeze as he breathes out heavily and Arthur’s legs wrap around him. 

On the table he’s the perfect height, and Preston nudges closer, letting the fake cock shove the flannel up as it rubs through Arthur’s slit. 

Arthur moans low, right next to his ear and Preston feels himself leaking against the strap that runs between his thighs. 

He rocks his hips, grinds the cock against Arthur’s dick and moves his hand between Arthur’s thighs, pushing his fingers back in. 

Arthur clings and clings and whines and begs in his ear and he’s never seen the Elder such a _mess._

It’s a powerful feeling, realizing that Arthur’s more worked up now, because of _him,_ than he was just from his heat blindsiding him. 

Preston adds finger after finger and fucks them in and out of Arthur until he’s sure the younger man is stretched enough to take the toy comfortably. 

“You sure?” Preston whispers again because he can’t help but make sure, pushing Arthur back gently to see the younger’s face and the steely eyes are shockingly dark.

“Please, Preston, _please.”_

“I know you’re- You’re in heat, so you’re a bit-”

“It was you,” Arthur says in a rush, “The knot, the harness, I bought it when I couldn’t stop thinking about _you.”_

“… Oh,” Preston says on a breath, staring at the younger man. 

“I- That’s- I mean, _now_ , I guess it’s not-” Arthur trails off and presses his lips together, ducking his head slightly, looking at the fake cock, then down at himself. 

“That’s why it fits so well,” Preston says wryly and moves his hands back to Arthur’s thighs, pulling him closer to the edge of the table. 

“Yeah- Yes,” Arthur whispers and gasps as the head presses against his hole, _“Oh.”_

“I’ll go slow,” Preston whispers and leans in, lips brushing Arthur’s claiming spot as he holds the younger man’s hips in place, “Tell me if it’s too much.”

“Alright I- I-” Arthur stutters then whines, low and long as the cock pushes deeper inside him, “Preston.”

“Hm?”

“Feels good.”

“I’d hope so,” Preston murmurs and bites lightly at Arthur’s neck, bottoming out.

“Feels- Fe-” Arthur breaks off and whines, moving his hand to his dick, framing it, rubbing quickly. 

“Wish I could feel _you_ ,” Preston whispers, “Squeezing around me.”

Arthur makes a wounded sound and his legs tighten around Preston as he trembles, coming, clenching around the toy and begging nonsense. 

Preston hushes him gently and starts to pull back, the strap rubbing against his nub as he thrusts back in. 

Arthur makes a punched-out sound and grabs at Preston’s arms, shoulders, ribs, unsettled and desperate. 

“Want me to knot you, Arthur?” Preston whispers, “Fill you up?”

“Please, please,” Arthur curses under his breath as Preston forces his hips to tilt and the angle gets so much better. 

“Yeah?” Preston swallows and feels his stomach twisting nervously, “Want me to bite you too? Claim you?”

Arthur cries out and arches against him and Preston breathes out heavily as he feels the younger man’s slick running down his thighs, drenching them both. 

Preston mutters a small curse and his hips start to jerk forward of their own regard, his nub grinding against the leather as he fucks into Arthur, having to steady his footing as he feels himself getting too close just from the friction. 

He reaches down and twists the dial, forcing the knot to expand just a bit, enough to catch at Arthur’s entrance, popping in and out with a loud squelching sound. 

Arthur gets louder and louder, nails digging in and hips rocking and Preston’s face feels hot, knowing that anyone who can hear thinks that’s _him._

“Arthur,” Preston whispers and Arthur’s hands drag down his chest. 

“Bite- Yes,” Arthur manages between heavy breaths and shaky moans. 

Preston feels a growl rumbling in his chest and digs into Arthur’s neck, locking his jaw and reaching down to expand the knot, thrusting faster. 

Arthur shakes against him and Preston moves his other hand to Arthur’s lower stomach, pressing in and reaching down to rub his thumb over the younger man’s dick. 

“Come on,” Preston growls against Arthur’s neck and seats the cock as deep as he can in Arthur, twisting the dial as far as it’ll go until the knot is locked in Arthur and he can’t pull out. 

Arthur’s hips twitch and legs tremble and breath catches as the younger man comes again, his hands moving to Preston’s forearms and squeezing. 


End file.
